YADONG LOVERS
by Adult Jockey
Summary: Sehun as Yadong Lovers and Jongin as The King of Yadong :v / HunHan and KaiSoo FanFiction here! / Oneshot


**HunHan VS KaiSoo *YADONG LOVERS***

Sehun'sRoom

"Sehun! Yadong lagi!" bentak Luhan yang baru saja menemui majalah yadong di bawah bantal tidur nya

"hehe.. itu milik Jongin. hyung" Sehun beralasan

"kau tak akan menembunyikannya jika ini bukan milik mu. Oh sehun!" marah Luhan merasa di bohongi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menunduk takut. Memasang wajah bersalah dan penuh penyesalan (padahal tidak!) dan Luhan sangat tau sifat Sehun. Dia tidak tertipu kali ini!

"ck! Katakan! Dimana yang lainnya!" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun pun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya. Mengarahkan telunjuk nya ke arah rak majalah. Luhan pun berjalan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya_bingung. Majalah Bobo... Luhan mengambilnya satu, lalu menatap heran ke arah Sehun yang mulai tersenyum.. idiot.. Senyum Sehun membuatnya penasaran

/srek/ Luhan membuka majalah Bobo dan berhamburan lah majalah dan gambar gambar yang tidak senonoh. Luhan menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Jadi? Majalah anak anak yang selama ini ia lihat dan tidak memberi pengaruh bagi Luhan adalah sampul dari **rahasia** Sehun? Luhan merasa sehun sangat kurang ajar

/bruk brukk/ Luhan menghambur semua majalah bobo yang berisikan majalah yadong. Sudah berapa kali Luhan memperingatkan! Luhan tidak suka Sehun selalu melihat yang tak sepantasnya di lihat

"hahh" Luhan membuang nafas kesal "katakan! Di mana lagi!" tanya Luhan dingin dan di jawab gelengan dari Sehun "ck! Kau tak mungkin rela memberi tahu tentang majalah bersampul kartun ini jika kau sudah mempunyai.. cadangan?" ucap Luhan yakin. Sehun diam. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan takut (dan kali ini benar benar takut). Sungguh Sehun tak ingin benda benda yang sudah ia anggap keramat itu akan habis lenyap di tangan Luhan_sekalipun Luhan adalah kekasihnya

"ckck baik! Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri!" Luhan berjalan ke arah laci. menggeledah lemari sampai kasur.

Tidak ada... Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kamar Sehun. Mencari seluk beluk tempat yang mencurigakan. Pandangan nya terhenti pada komputer

"aa~" Luhan menyeringai dengan cantiknya. Berjalan ke arah komputer dan menyalakannya

"ck! Apa passwordnya!" kesal Luhan karena komputer milik Sehun yang terkunci

Sehun menggeleng. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah

"ya! Apa kau ingin aku menjatuhkan komputermu dan merusaknya hah?" ancam Luhan dan Sehun gelalapan

Lebih baik kehilangan data yadong daripada kehilangan komputer

"i**y**hu***u" ujar Sehun lemah sambil menunduk murung. Semua media nya telah di hapus oleh Luhan

Terbesit rasa bersalah Melihat Sehun yang murung "maafkan aku Sehun-ah~ kau adalah kekasih ku dan kau tau aku sangat menyangi mu. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi namja yang sangat terobsesi dengan yadong. Bolehlah sesekali tapi jangan menimbun seperti ini"

"tapi majalah yadong adalah bagian dari hidupku. Hyung. Aku adalah namja normal" elak Sehun

"normal tidak harus Yadong Sehun" Luhan mulai gemas

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya_kesal. Luhan menghela nafas "aku tak akan merubah nya Sehun. Semua media yadong mu akan ku musnahkan" Luhan mempertegas_sambil memunguti majalah yadong yang siap untuk di bakar

"hahh.. kau terus mendiami ku. Baiklah. Aku pulang kalau begitu" Luhan membelai pipi Sehun. Tak ia perdulikan wajah Sehun yang terlihat marah dalam diam

"aku pulang.." pamit Luhan

.

***YADONG LOVERS***

.

Keesokkan harinya

Sehun duduk bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo_sahabatnya_di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah

Sehun menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Luhan kepada sahabat nya _Jongin dan..Kyungsoo_kekasih Jongin

"bwahaha ya! Itu salah mu yang mau saja membeberkan tempat rahasia mu"

"ya! Kupikir Luhan hyung akan mengira aku memang benar benar kehilangan majalah yadong" kesal Sehun

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak "hmm.. bagaimana kalau kau alihkan saja perhatian Luhan Hyung jika saat bersama mu? Kecoh dia agar tidak membahas majalah yadong lagi! agar tidak ada lagi media yadong yang dimusnahkan" usul Kyungsoo

"jadi aku harus apa?"

"seperti.. menciumnya?" usul Kyungsoo memegangi dagunya layaknya detektif dan wajah nya sedikit memerah membayangkannya

"ihihi" Sehun tertawa polos, kepalanya menunduk. Wajahnya memerah "hyung. Aku tak tau cara berciuman" ucap Sehun polos

"mwo?" Jongin terkejut "ya! Bukan kah kau yadong Lovers? Tidak mungkin sekali jika kau tidak bisa berciuman" protes Jongin membara (aura The king of yadong merasa tidak terima. Hanya sekedar berciuman pun tidak bisa?)

"hahh mau bagaimana lagi? aku memang tak pernah berciuman" Sehun lesu

"lalu apa yang selama ini kau lihat di majalah yadong mu hah?" Jongin masih tidak terima

"yang ku lihat itu gambar. Jadi aku tidak merasa jelas"

Jongin menghela nafas "Sehun! Kau harus bisa berciuman! Lagi pula Luhan adalah kekasihmu! Sangat tidak masuk akal jika kau tidak pernah menciumnya" Jongin memegang pundak Sehun

"yang diperlukan itu cinta bukan ciuman. Lagi pula aku sangat takut menciumnya. karna majalah yadong saja dia marah besar. Apalagi aku menciumnya"

"ya! Bagaimanapun dia kekasih mu Sehun! Aku juga akan marah jika Jongin seperti itu! Kekasih mu adalah Luhan! Bukan majalah!" protes Kyungsoo

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membayangkan Luhan saja dia tak tenang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat "hahh.. jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin_bingung

"seperti ini!" Jongin langsung menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba dan langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo. melumat bibir bawah dan atas bergantian

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan malu dan memejamkan matanya. Bagaimanapun.. Sehun harus melihat mereka berciuman. **Demi Sehun** (demi Jongin -_- #moduth)

Sehun hanya terus memandangi keduanya yang berciuman semakin panas. Mulut Sehun terbuka karna terbawa suasana. Sesekali kepalanya ikut bergerak melihat Jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

Melihat Jongin yang menangkup pipi kyungsoo dengan lembutnya.

Melihat Jongin yang semakin mempercepat lumatannya di bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

melihat Kyungsoo yang ikut terdorong karna Jongin menciuminya dengan gemas. Kyungsoo menahan dada Jongin agar tidak terjatuh

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang menempel di dada nya. Beralih Jongin yang mendorongnya di dada dan menjatuhkan ke tanah tanpa melepas ciumannya

Sehun menganga_melihat Jongin yang menindih Kyungsoo karna terlampau semangat mencium Kyungsoo_pikirnya

"ahmmmpphh" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin minta di lepas

Jongin menghentikan ciumannya, menarik wajahnya agar kekasihnya bisa bernafas bebas. Jongin menyengir idiot

"YA! Bukan kah yang tadi itu **tidak** termasuk pelajaran Sehun hah?" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menahan malu luar biasa. Wajahnya sudah memerah antara malu dan gugup karna Jongin yang nekat menindihnya tadi. Kyungsoo sangat tau.. jika sudah seperti tadi Jongin pasti ingin lebih

"ahh.. gomawo sudah mengajarkan ku. Ahehe sepertinya aku sudah mengerti. Hehe.. kalau begitu kalian bisa lanjutkan yang tadi.." ujar Sehun dan ia mulai berdiri sambil memakaikan ransel ke pundaknya. Telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arahnya. Bibirnya sudah bergetar menahan takut

"Se..sehun ya! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Kyungsoo hendak berdiri. Namun gagal karna Jongin menariknya duduk dan memojokkannya dipohon

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau sudah begitu. Sehun lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang ber adu panas di bawah pohon

Sehun berjalan cepat. Namun terhenti karna **penasaran**

"setidaknya aku bisa di jadikan **penjaga**. Bagaimana jika **orang lain** melihat mereka berdua. Ahh! Aku harus ada di situ!" gumam Sehun mencari alasan

Maka ia memilih untuk berbalik dan menyaksikan dua insan yang memadu kasih dibawah pohon. Sehun harus **tau diri**. Bagaimanapun semuanya terjadi karena Sehun. Sehun harus bertanggung jawab.

'Jika tidak bisa bertanggung jawab.. setidaknya aku menyaksikan mereka sampai tamat hehehe' Sehun duduk di hadapan mereka dengan senyum bahagia ala Sehun. Kadang ia tertawa pelan sambil bertepuk tangan saat Kyungsoo menyadari betapa memalukannya berada di bawah Jongin (yang tidak tau malu)

TBC. . .

NEXT(?)

06.35 pm

Ketiga sahabat itu pulang dari sekolah. Padahal sekolah sudah bubar pada jam 03.44 siang. Namun.. karna ada **insiden** Sehun yang **polos** yang minta di **ajarkan!** Maka Jonginpun** terpaksa** mengajarkan cara berciuman kepada Sehun

Sehun berjalan menuduk malu. Sungguh malu membayangkan Luhan yang ada di bawah nya

/deg deg deg/

Sedangkan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo yang sudah tidur lelap di bahunya. Sungguh Kyungsoo kelelahan akibat ulah Jongin di halaman belakang sekolah tadi. Jongin menoleh kebelakang, melihat namja manis tertidur pulas dipunggungnya. Meskipun terasa berat tapi dia bahagia bisa merasakan detak jantung beraturan dari dada Kyungsoo. Jongin terasa dipeluk oleh tubuh hangat manja manis berbibir cherry yang masih lelap dipundaknya.

Sehun kembali menganga menyaksikan Jongin menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo

'pasti Jongin sedang gemas pada Kyungsoo hyung sekarang' batin Sehun. Dia terus diam_tidak bersuara. Dan memilih menyaksikan perlakuan Jongin yang menurutnya.. err.. manis

'walau Kyungsoo hyung terlihat sering malu dan terkesan menolak! Tapi aku yakin! Dia bahagia di perlakukan seperti itu' Sehun terus memadangi Kyungsoo yang ditimang oleh Jongin

Tak terasa.. mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan rumah Luhan. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan pelan sambil menengok halaman rumah Luhan dari luar pagar.

Ada Luhan dan seorang Yeoja. Entahlah.. Sehun maupun Jongin tidak mengenalinya. Keduanya terlihat sedang berbicara

"maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Sohee-ah" ucap Luhan_ramah

Jongin dan Sehun menahan suaranya

"hiks hiks! Tapi oppa~ kau adalah cinta pertamaku" rengek yeoja bernama SoHee itu

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya bingung "ya! Tapi aku tidak bisa saeng" tolak Luhan sedikit meninggi_berharap yeoja itu mengerti. Namun yeoja itu semakin menangis dan mulai menjadi isakkan

"ya.. sstt jangan menangis.. kumohon berhenti menang-hmmppph" mata Luhan membesar_terbelalak kaget. Sohee menarik kerah baju Luhan dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya

Sohee menciumnya...

Tentu Tidak hanya Luhan yang terpaku kaget. Dengan cepat Jongin dan Sehun menyandarkan bahu mereka di dinding bata yang menyatu dengan pagar. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara barang sedikitpun. Lain hal dengan Sehun yang sudah menggertakkan giginya_menahan amarah. Sehun sangat mengerti jika yeoja sialan bernama SoHee itu mencium Luhan. Namun kenapa Luhan hanya diam saja ketika dicium SoHee? Tidak adakah niat untuk melawan? Atau melepaskan ciuman dari SoHee

"Jongin.." bisik Sehun. Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang mengisyaratkan untuk pergi. Jongin menurut

Namun belum sempat berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Keseimbangannya limbung karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan beratnya Kyungsoo yang bergelayut tidur di punggungnya

"u..ukkh hh" Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan gerakan yang mengganggu tidurnya

/BRUKK/ Jongin limbung dan menabrak pagar rumah Luhan. Tubuh Jongin tersandar bersama Kyungsoo dipunggungnya

Luhan mendorong SoHee_melepaskan ciuman **dadakan** dan langsung menoleh ke arah pagar. Kearah Jongin dengan wajah kesakitan yang boleh terbilang **nista** karna menahan sakitnya menabrak pagar. Dengan ada Kyungsoo yang mulai turun dari punggung Jongin dan menyender di bahu Jongin_karna masih mengantuk dan kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali

**Deg. **Luhan semakin membeku ketika melihat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo yang masih mengantuk

Jongin mengusap bahunya yang masih terasa sakit karna menabrak pagar tadi "gomawo Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo dan membopong si ngantuk

"ne.. cheonma" ucap Sehun mengikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sekilas matanya melirik sinis kearah Luhan

Luhan membeku. Pasti Sehun sudah melihatnya tadi

Kakinya perlahan maju ingin mengikuti langkah Sehun

/tap/namun terhenti saat Sohee menahan tangannya. Luhan menoleh kearah Sohee. Luhan menatap sinis ke arahnya dan menepis tangan yeoja itu

"cih! Apa hebatnya Namja yadong seperti dia oppa?" tangis Sohee pecah lagi

**Cukup! Nampaknya yeoja ini tidak tau diri! Padahal aku sudah mentoleransi dia menciumku karna kasihan padanya**

"hiks! Aku jauh lebih baik darinya oppa~"

Luhan menatap SoHee tajam. **Lebih baik?**. Heh!

Luhan mengambil bunga yang ada dihalaman tersebut. Luhan menentengkannya kehadapan wajah SoHee "kau lihat? Bunga ini terlihat baik dan indah!" suara Luhan mulai meninggi. Sohee menatap bunga itu

"bunga ini indah. Tapi tidak bisa menggetarkan hatiku"

**/PRAANG!/** Luhan membanting pot berisi bunga itu hingga pecah dihadapa Sohee

"dan kau sama persis dengan bunga itu!" ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri di halaman rumahnya

.

.

.

"hiks hiks" isak Sehun kesal sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin

"jebal~ disini masih banyak orang. Kumohon tahan. Jangan menangis disini" ucap Jongin sambil membalas senyum **canggung** kepada orang-orang yang menatap heran kearah Sehun yang menangis

Tak jarang ada yang bertanya kepada Jongin **penyebab Sehun menangis**. Dan dengan akal-akalan apa adanya Jongin menjawab **harap dimaklumi.. ini sudah biasa terjadi pada namja yang belum puber**

Oke. Walau tidak masuk akal_setidaknya orang orang berhenti bertanya karena harus dibingungkan oleh alasan **belum puber**

**.**

Jongin sudah sampai didepan pagar rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan lesu. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas

"ahh.. kau masuk saja! Kasihan Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujar Sehun pelan lalu melanjutkan jalannya sambil menuduk

Ingatan Luhan yang diam saja saat dicium SoHee terputar lagi. Entahlah, walau sering dimarahi oleh Luhan, Sehun tidak terlalu makan hati. Tapi sekarang.. Sehun merasa di hianati

"sehuuuunie"

Sehun melajukan jalannya saat mendengar **suara** memanggilnya

**/tap tap tap/ **orang itu berlari mengejar Sehun

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan datar "kau tau! Selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak berciuman dengan mu! Karna aku takut kau akan memarahiku. Tapi nyatanya! Kau diam saat dicium yeoja tadi" Sehun kembali berjalan dan memasuki rumahnya

"jebal mianhe~" mohon Luhan. Namun Sehun tidak peduli dan memilih menutup pintu rumah dengan paksa karena Luhan menahannya

"Sehun kumohon.. setidaknya yeoja itu tidak terlalu sakit saat ku tolak" Luhan beralasan dan Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Memilih masuk kedalam rumah_membiarkan pintu terbuka

"dan aku sadar. ternyata aku salah. Sehun kumohon maaf.."mohon Luhan mengikuti Sehun masuk dan berjalan kedalam kamar

**Terserah..** Sehun tak peduli. Tak perduli ada Luhan dikamar! Ia tetap membuka majalah yadong

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah. Ia sudah lelah memohon dan tak dihiraukan

'aku bukan batu jalanan yang tak pernah dianggap ada' batin Luhan penuh amarah melihat Sehun yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil membuka majalah Yadong

Luhan merebut majalah itu. Dan Sehun merebut kembali majalahnya

"ini milikku! Dan kau milik yeoja itu!" tegas Sehun kembali membuka majalahnya

"aku sudah menolaknya! Dan semua itu karna aku milikmu Oh Sehun!" suara Luhan bergetar karna tak dihiraukan. Tidak dihargai

"ya! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku!? Aku sudah menolak SoHee dan memilih kau! Dan sekarang? kau memilih majalah yadong!?" Luhan menarik majalah itu dan membantingnya ke lantai

-_- Sehun tetap memungut majalah itu. Membuka halaman seorang yeoja berpose membuka baju dan menampilkan belahan payudara

/srek!/ Luhan kembali merebut majalah itu da melihat **halaman** itu

Sehun berdiri hendak merebut majalah itu lagi. namun Luhan menyingkirkannya. Menangkup wajah Sehun agar menatapnya. Menatap wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Menatap wajah Putus asa Luhan yang harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi kekasihnya

"haruskah aku membuka bajuku seperti di majalahmu hah?" Luhan mulai membuka kancing bajunya

**/Glek/ **Sehun meneguk salivanya_gugup_dan rifleks menggeleng. Sungguh ia tak tau. Ia sakit melihat Luhan seperti itu

"katakan! ini kah yang kau ingin! baik! lakukan aku semaumu! Lakukan seperti yang ada di majalah kebanggaan mu itu!" bentak Luhan membuka bajunya lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun agar menciumnya atau bahkan memperkosanya sekalipun

"kenapa kau diam ha!? Cepat lakukan! agar kau berhenti dengan majalahmu dan melakukan sama persis dengan isi majalahmu! CEPAT LAKUKAN!" tangis Luhan pecah. Memaksa Sehun **menjajahnya** sekarang juga

"hiks! Tak pernah kau berpikir bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika dibandingkan oleh majalah?"

"tak pernah kau sadar bahwa kau jauh lebih peduli kepada majalahmu daripada kekasihmu sendiri!"

"bukan kah ini yang kau ingin? Melakukan hal yang sama seperti di majalah?" Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka

"cepat! Hapus jejak bibir Sohee dari bibirku!" lirih Luhan

/jleb/ sehun tak pernah tau betapa sakitnya menjadi Luhan. Perlahan.. Sehun menyeimbangi ciuman Luhan. Melumat bibirnya Luhan yang bergetar karna menangis. Tangan Sehun bergerak meraba baju Luhan yang sudah terbuka

Mengancingkan kembali baju nya satu persatu. Menutup tubuhnya agar tidak seperti yeoja yang ada dimajalah yadong

Sehun melepas ciumannya "hyung. mianhe" lirih Sehun

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung menarik Sehun kepelukannya "kumohon.. jangan majalah yadong lagi.. aku selalu ada untukmu. Kumohon.. anggap aku ada" pinta Luhan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk. Kali ini benar-benar mengerti dan ia baru sadar.

Sakit saat melihat Luhan dicium oleh orang lain. Sama.. begitu juga Luhan. Sakit saat diacuhkan hanya demi majalah Yadong yang **Oh Sehun belum tentu bisa melakukannya dengan Luhan_kekasihnya**

Luhan juga ingin seperti yang lainnya. Mendapat perlakuan romantis.. bukannya ditinggal demi majalah yang belum tentu bisa melakukan hal yang sama dalam majalah

Sangat panas! Saat Sehun lebih memilih memandangi tubuh-tubuh sexy dari majalah itu

END

**Note : **adakah yang pernah baca FF ini? FF lawas ini, ditulis setahun yg lalu. Sawry banyak typo, malas edit tapi maunya di review/ceilah.. Akeh abaikan saja :v


End file.
